


海妖之夜

by OldGrayWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf
Summary: 决斗之后，邓布利多去探望他的战俘。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	海妖之夜

……这场两位当世最强大的巫师之间的、惊心动魄的战斗还有一个余韵悠长的尾声。那天晚上，我整理好自己的笔记，正打算就寝，突然听到有人敲门。这样轻快而有节奏感的敲门声我是很熟悉的，我一面在睡衣上罩上外套，一面说：“邓布利多先生，请等一下！”

果然是邓布利多。他已经换掉了巫师的长袍，灰色正装外披着一件柏林产的黑大衣，手里持着帽子和一根短手杖，看起来像任何一个我所认识的不会魔法的英国绅士。他肩上带着雪水的湿印，开门见山地说：“恕我冒昧，W先生，我要请求您的帮助。”

自从他出现在我的壁炉里以来，我从来没有在这位无所不能的巫师先生脸上看到这样的神色。就个人而言，我当然是很乐意帮他的忙的。但是在这个特殊的时间点，考虑到之前我们提到过的、我观察到的种种现象，我不得不先热情地回答：“喔！邓布利多先生！你不是应该在你们的庆功宴上吗？”

他很宽容地笑了一下，不由让我想起，这位看起来像我的孙子辈的巫师其实并不比我年轻多少。“谢谢您的关心，首相先生。”他说，“我也想问一问您对戈林的床铺的看法，不过时光转瞬即逝，我们还是切入正题吧。”

“比起林肯的要舒服的多。”我说，“我洗耳恭听。”

他点点头，把帽子从一只手换到另一只手上。

“是这样，”他说，“我想请您陪我去一趟统战部的监狱。”

说我大吃一惊是毫不为过的，因为我清楚地知道，现在里面关着的只有一个人。在我想象出一些故事之前，邓布利多已经解释起来。

“不瞒您说，”他说，“我在许多年前和格林德沃有一些私人恩怨。有一个问题我必须向他问清楚。但是在现在的形势下，我最好不要独自去见他。可是我也不希望这场会面暴露在太多人的眼中。您是一位值得信任的绅士，如果日后出了什么意外，您可以为我作证，确保这里面没有什么隐情。”

他说完了，我开始迅速地思考起来。若说邓布利多这样的人，没有一些愿意为他死守秘密的朋友，我是断然不信的。然而他却来找我，这本身就说明了一些东西。我当时最担心的是这是敌方的阴谋，但是邓布利多在这场战争中的立场、他的品格却是我愿意信任的。

“这样吧，邓布利多先生。”我说，“可以请你告诉我第一次见面时你对我说了什么吗？”

“‘那样做的话，您就是个傻瓜。’”他说。

“亲爱的好先生，”我说，“让我把衣服换上。”

……“W先生和我有一些问题要问犯人。”邓布利多说。

这时我已经知道，他为何偏偏要找我来帮这个忙了。在守卫们看来，显然是我这个天真的老“麻瓜”对可怕的黑魔法感到好奇，让邓布利多陪同来保护我。但是我不打算揭穿他。首先，我已经作为朋友答应了他。其次，我对这件事情确实是很好奇的。

我们走进这座黑洞洞的建筑里，里面空无一人，冷得厉害。现在我已经知道了，这是魔法的寒意。

我们一直往前走，走到最后一个小小的牢门前，才看到了那位黑巫师。他背对着铁栅栏坐在地上，长袍上沾满了血，手腕和双脚上缠着异常粗重的银色锁链。那些锁链看起来似乎是活的，在黑暗中簇拥着他，像蛇群一般缓缓游动。

“谢谢您，先生。”邓布利多对我说，他看着格林德沃。

“我的荣幸。”我说。

我们的声音落在空荡荡的建筑里，显得特别失真而响亮，但是坐在地上的人一动不动。我们两个都盯着他看，一片寂静中只听见锁链游动发出的细微碰撞声，这场景太适合恶魔出场，我觉得背后的寒毛都竖了起来。

过了好一会，邓布利多说起话来。

“格林德沃，”他说，“我来——”

他停下了，格林德沃仍然没有动。

“我有个问题要问你。”邓布利多说。

沉默依旧继续着。

“我是阿不思·邓布利多。”邓布利多说。

我不禁为他感到尴尬。他的手下败将显然是刻意地不理睬他，但是现在，邓布利多成了有求于人的那一个，有些时候事情就是这样离奇的公平。

他看了我一眼，我没有看出那一眼的深意。我想他也许希望我离开，但是在这一层建筑里，只要我不走出去，都是能听到他们的对话的。

经历了长长的一分钟的沉寂，邓布利多说：“谢谢您的帮助，W先生。我们走吧。”他一转身，真的掉头就走了。

我想这样的情况也是合乎逻辑的。在我们几年的相处中，邓布利多一直是个礼貌而好相处的人。但即使像我这样一个对魔法一窍不通的人，也能看出他是一个天才。天才可以对庸人表现恭谦，但不会对一个足以匹配的对手低声下气——我这样清楚地知道，因为不客气地说，我也不是一个一般人。

我们走出了十来步，突然有一个声音慢悠悠地说：“是你啊。”

我回过头去，看到格林德沃转过了身来。他和我在相片上、以及遥远距离上看到过的一样。他的相貌可以说是异常俊朗的，目光专注，身材挺拔而举动精悍，具有一种令人无法忽视的攻击性的气质。但在此时的气氛里看来，他锋利的轮廓似乎带着强烈的阴森感。

“你太没有耐心了。”格林德沃说，他的英语说的很好，只是遇到R时有一点喉音，“我在等着你把问题说出来呢。”

“你知道我要问的是什么。”邓布利多说。

“是啊，”格林德沃慢条斯理地说，“可是我想听你说出来。对你来说一定很艰难吧！了不起的英雄，圣人的阿不思？被一个可怕的秘密煎熬着，煎熬着，在这样的深夜里来和魔鬼做交易，想知道到底是你我中的哪一个杀死了你的妹妹？”

“可怜的邓布利多！”他不等邓布利多回答，自顾自地站起身来。那些锁链紧紧缠在他身上，把他往地上拉去，但是他像是毫无所觉一样，几步走到了铁栅边。邓布利多是个高个子，格林德沃比他还高。当他携带着阴影走近并把那种鹰隼般的眼神投向我时，我不由感到一种纯生理上的不愉快。“你从哪里找来的这位朋友？一个看到你的真面目之后不会尖叫着逃走的人？”

“我的医生建议我不要剧烈运动。”我说，“大概这就是原因吧。”

看起来，这位传说中的黑巫师不喜欢俏皮话。他盯着我看了一会儿，眉毛皱了起来。我时常在议会上看到这种礼貌的表情，没想到会在监狱里看到，意思大概是：“怎么把这种人放进来。”

“我认得你，先生。”他客客气气地对我说，然后又转过去看邓布利多，“老朋友，看看我们走得有多远啊。”

“远到让我在这种情形下看到你。”邓布利多说，他向前走了一步。我看出他也站得笔直，身体绷紧，目光坚定，似乎还有一场决战亟待完成。

“只差一个家务魔咒的功夫，咱们的处境就要反过来啦。”格林德沃说，“但是你猜怎么着？我不打算在你面前像野兽一样咆哮、哭诉命运的不公，我想那才是你真正想来看的吧？”

说到最后这句话的时候，这位囚徒的双眼闪着可怕的光彩。我在很多人脸上看到过类似的神情，无一不是穷凶极恶的罪犯。他说话的语气是非常平静的，但是你能从他的眼睛里看出来，他可以用牙齿咬断邓布利多的喉咙。

“你已经知道我来干什么了。”邓布利多说，“如果你没有答案，我现在就离开。”

“我知道的只是你想用的借口，好先生。我对你的种种狡辩和掩饰的把戏是非常熟悉的。”格林德沃说，他歪歪头，向我的方向示意了一下，“就像我知道你为什么要带这个老傻瓜来这里。你觉得我傲慢得不行，不会在一个低等生物面前说出那些你我之间肮脏下流的小秘密——嘿，这个算盘可就打错啦。我策划着公布这个故事已经很久了，你来的时候，我正在脑子里写到第五章呢。”

“很高兴知道你能给自己找到一些事情做，”邓布利多说，“考虑到你会有很长的时间独自消磨。我宁可你对幻想中的记者写自传，好过徒劳地琢磨怎么拯救你失败的事业。”

说完这句话，两个人都停了一下。他们看着对方，好像正在脑海中的武库里整理能用上的匕首和弓箭。

“你想知道谁杀死了你的妹妹。”格林德沃先说道，“这我可就不明白了。”

“我知道你不会明白的。”邓布利多说。

“不不不，”格林德沃说，“我知道你在想什么：哦，可怜的失败者格林德沃，他杀死了那么多软弱的小可怜，从来不明白为什么有人为他们悲伤，因为他不懂得生命存在的价值——亲爱的朋友，与你想象的不同，我是很能理解这一点的。我能理解人类的感情。我能理解你为她的死痛哭流涕、伤心欲绝，我能理解你觉得自己该为她偿命，我甚至能理解你每天都在噩梦中惊醒，看到咒语的红光击中你妹妹空空如也的小脑瓜，一转身，却不知道该看到谁的脸。我猜我们三个都出现过，谁出现的最多？我？你那个傻瓜弟弟？还是你自己？”

“不，”他说，看着邓布利多的表情，笑了，“不会是这样。”

“你没有明白。”邓布利多低声说道，他站在原地不动，但是当格林德沃猛地向前抓住铁栅时，他的身体向后微微一仰，好像他无法克制似的。

“我比你想象得明白得多。”格林德沃厉声说，他双手抓着铁栅，像一头真正的野兽一样微躬着身体，双眼紧紧盯着邓布利多的面孔，“我明白你并不为她愧疚。你哭了吗？是的，但你在为你自己哀伤。你痛苦，不是因为她的死，而是因为她的死和你有关。因为你再一次背负了不该属于你的责任，因为你看到了自己漫长的、被迫赎罪的命运。你痛惜她吗？也许。但是你曾经想过为她偿命吗？绝不！有没有那么一刻，你认为她的生命比你的更有价值呢？也没有！在内心深处，你清楚地知道，她是一个白痴，一个累赘，她的死和路边掉落的树叶没有什么差别。你因为她的死感到解脱，这才是为什么你感到愧疚。现在你终于自由了，你为此感到你妹妹的幽灵在看着你。你对她的爱是如此的浅薄，以至于你的忏悔是那么低微而不值得一文。我明白得很，阿不思·邓布利多，我对你的心思了解得清清楚楚。”

“你不知道你在说什么。”邓布利多说。

“恰恰相反，我们都知道。”格林德沃说，“你为什么要来问我这个问题呢，大英雄？你对于这个问题的答案难道不够清楚吗？要么这只是一个愚蠢的借口，只是你想来看看老朋友临死挣扎的丑态；要么，就是你比我想象得还要可悲的多——你被你那廉价的、错误的道德观招致的负疚感所缠绕，你实在是太不安了，对不对？你想要我来替你解脱你的痛苦。格林德沃是个邪恶的杀人狂，你想，可是他是不屑于为一个小女孩的死撒谎的。所以，至少有那么一丝可能我会告诉你，是我杀死了她。从此，你就可以安心地在这世界上大展拳脚，而把责任都怪罪到其他人的身上了！”

邓布利多没有说话。

“那么你又要拿这个答案来做什么呢？”格林德沃问，“你要向我复仇？你已经做到了。你要惩罚你无能的弟弟？你怎么敢？你要惩罚你自己？不，我看的出来，你是为了自己而来的。你竭尽全力，想在愚蠢的枷锁里找出片刻喘息之机，却从不回头望那镣铐本身。这正是你会做的事，虽然你自己是不愿意承认的。”

“那么，”邓布利多说，仍然坚持最初的问题，“是谁呢？”

“我的答案和你一样，”格林德沃说，他脸上带着一个极其恶意的笑容，“告诉我，邓布利多先生，谁是那个在你的噩梦中出现的人？”

邓布利多向后退了一步。

在这一阵狂风暴雨般的交锋中，这位魔法决斗中的胜利者显然落在了下风。他的目光黯淡，面孔上显示出一个勉力支撑的人专有的疲态。在短暂的一秒钟，他的视线与我接触了，那蓝眸中深蕴的情感足以令铁石心碎，我不由转头回避这样私人的时刻——然而格林德沃双眼发亮，他像野兽一样微弓着脊背，向前逼近了一步。

“是你。”他说，“这都是你造成的。”

“我……”

“想一想我们的过去，阿不思，”格林德沃说，他的声音变得轻柔了，“穿过时间的迷雾，回溯到那金子般的、梦幻的最初。你可能还记得它。在古尔曼家的花园里，是谁向我伸出手？ 在巴希达的窗台下面，谁画出了第一个血咒？月色中我坐在佩弗利尔的墓碑边，因为模糊不清的字迹发出挫败的呐喊，我身边陪伴着一个人；凌晨时分我借着魔法的微光阅读接骨木的历史，发出惊喜的大笑，亲吻我的同伴的脸庞——告诉我，那都是谁呢？”

邓布利多没有说话。

“是谁呢？”格林德沃又问了一遍。

“是我。”邓布利多说。

“很好，”格林德沃说，他又凑近了一步，高挺的鼻梁几乎碰到了铁栅，“再想一想，有一个人为我的计划补充资料；有一个人为我的魔法增添配方；有一个人接受我的倾述而我亦以痛苦的往事回报他，有一个人在深夜与我通信，信上写着“为了更伟大的利益”，我把那句话作为我的标语……那些人又是谁呢？”

“也是我。”邓布利多轻声回答。

“不错。”格林德沃说，他的脊背重新挺直了，语调异常冷漠，他从铁栅边退开了，“既然这样，我看不出你还有什么可问的了。”

一阵漫长、压抑的沉默。我能清楚地听到雪花落在屋顶上的细微的簌簌声。月光从头顶的一线缝隙里穿透进来，墙角一块地砖被照得发亮，我注视着它看了很久。

“你还在这里干什么？”格林德沃问道。

“我感到悲哀。”邓布利多回答。

黑巫师嗤笑了一声。

“回你的城堡去吧，教授。和你的五年级作业作伴。”他说，“不再有什么伟大的东西需要你了。”

“不是为我。”邓布利多说。

他的语气非常平静，格林德沃却仿佛被闪电击中一般，猛地转过身来。

“你走在错误的道路上！”他嘶声喝道，面容扭曲了，“他们哄骗你得到的东西，你从来也没能真正品尝！在内心深处，你的追求和我的一样！然而你屈服了，你畏缩了，你投降于甜蜜的、虚假的、惺惺作态的正义！——爱！——投降于千百万的庸常的败类！要我多少次提醒你去正视社会的囚笼呢？我是否千百遍地告诉你愚人强加给天才的枷锁呢？你为我悲哀？阿不思？我为你痛苦！你终究是个软弱者！你不能挣脱出去！你的才能让你足以凌驾众生，而你让自己跪在他们脚下，让他们对你呐喊，对你唾弃，对你施以镣铐和鞭打——可你得到了什么？他们许诺你什么？赞许？感激？眼泪？爱？爱！因为你就是那样一个孤独、古怪、丑陋、完完全全没有人在乎的——”

“那你又得到了什么？”邓布利多打断了他，“你是一个疯子和杀人狂。仗着天赐的才能，把对个人生活的不满全部倾泻到世界身上。回头看一看你的追随者，有几个真正说得清你的理想？他们加入你是因为生活的失败，是因为病态的屠杀的欲望，是因为无止尽的贪欲无法凭公正的方式实现！一群失败的逆反者，被驱逐出学校和社会，高喊着力量至上的大旗——”

格林德沃仰头大笑起来。

“谁给我编制的旗帜？”他咆哮道，“谁为我描绘的符号？”

“——而是谁迷途不返！”邓布利多厉声道，“我为你悲哀？不，格林德沃，你并不值得！是谁害死了阿丽安娜，你竟以为我不知道？你以为我会逃避属于我的责任吗？三十年来的日日夜夜，我看着我的双手举起屠刀，我知道上面有血！我为一个人的生命忏悔终身，并且希望有那么一丝机会，那悔恨也降临于你！可你不能！死亡不能帮助你，失败不能帮助你，慈悲不能帮助你，整个世界的哭泣和鲜血都不能帮助你忏悔，因为你天生就是一头冷血、病态、懦弱、只懂得逃避的野兽！”

他说完了，一时没有人说话。广阔的暗室里，两位强大巫师互相咒骂的余波嗡嗡作响。

格林德沃哼笑一声。

“哈，”他说，“哈！”

他转过身，带着他的锁链走进深深的阴影里去了。

……

我们从那栋寂静的房子里走出来的时候，雪已经变得很大了。融雪打湿了我的外套，我感到膝盖隐隐作痛。邓布利多问我是否需要帮助。我见过他们使用那样的魔法：在你身上戳一戳，就能让人淋不着雨，而且浑身暖和起来。

“谢谢，我感觉挺好。”我说。

邓布利多笑了一下，我看出他的神情有些哀伤。我知道他想着和我一样的事。我们和巫师们共同赢得了这场战争，但是一切远远没有结束。未知引发隔阂，隔阂推动误解，误解产生敌意。这不是几位怀有善意的巫师或者“麻瓜”可以独自解决的。

我不由思考邓布利多是否故意让我见证这个私人的故事，他是否察觉到了我们之间的隔阂，想要缓解盟友间萌发的敌意呢？

“格林德沃曾经是我的朋友。”邓布利多说，“那时我还很年轻，但这并不是借口。我曾经认同他的观点……我曾经想要加入他。”

我点点头，我已经听明白了这个故事。

“一个意外，”他说，“我的妹妹死了。她是个巫师，却不能控制魔法，成为我们理论致命之处的一个无比鲜明的例证。力量与血缘，征服和爱……那惊醒了我，我意识到，我们那些野心、蓝图、伟大的计划，都建筑在无辜者的鲜血上。麻瓜或者巫师，都是一样。我意识到那是错的，但我的朋友没有。”

“谁懂得生命的意义，谁才能理解和平。”我礼貌地说。

“确实如此。”

我们沉默着走完了余下的路程，到达我住处的门外时，邓布利多才又开口了。

“我很抱歉，首相先生，”他说，“如果我的故事让你不安了，这不是我的本意。”

老实说，他确实让我不安了。知道像邓布利多这样的人，投身于和平事业也仅仅出于命运的偶然，这个事实可以让任何人感到后怕。但是另一方面，他也许是对的，这比任何口头的承诺更令人安心。

“我知道您是一位值得信任的朋友。”我回答说，“目前为止，这就足够了。”

这位巫师点点头，露出一个微笑。他高瘦的身影在街灯下微微一闪，就消失在夜色中了。

当我写下这段记录的时候，我仍然同时感到释然和不安。阿不思·邓布利多是一位和平主义者，我的继任者可以相信这一点。但是在他的影响力消失之后，我们与巫师世界之间又会产生怎样的波澜呢？爱可以战胜一切，但爱并非总能及时到来。接受善意，我的同胞们，不要放弃希望。

但更应当保持警惕。

——END——


End file.
